The Bit Beast Saints Chronicles
by ImperialAssassinTwins77
Summary: Long ago, a powerful creature known as the Qilin came to Earth with its guardians to restore peace,order,and prosperity. After it would do its job, it would leave the Earth until it was needed again. Until then however its 8 guardians known as Bit Beast Saints would reincarnate,live among us,and watch over the planet. Where could they be by now?... Bad summary. KaiHil ReiOC SalKane


**Bit Beast Saint Chronicles Part 1**

Aine: Hiya! I'm Aine and this is mah twin bro Arata the ImperialAssassinTwins77. This is our first story in a while...

Arata: (mumbles) A while as in after three bannings and this being our third Fanfiction account...

Aine: (smiles innocently but hits Arata on the head extremely hard)

Arata: Owwwww! What was that for?!

Aine: (through clenched teeth audible enough for only Arata to hear still smiling but it looks forced) If you say anything else...

Arata: 0-0 Yes ma'am...

Aine: Good. Anyways, this is also our very first Beyblade story also so sorry if the characters are OOC and constructive criticism is welcome. No flamers please! Enjoy!

Episode 1: Qilin Roars

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Kai and Hiromi released their Beys Dranzer and Leaina into the dish.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai roared and his Bit Beast a fiery phoenix appeared cawing.

"Go Leiana!" Hiromi screamed and her Bit Beast a bright lioness appeared roaring. Their friends Takao,Max,Rei,Salima,Ying,and Kane were stunned at this match. Even Kenny who was examining the match with Dizzy was silent. After a long period of shock and anxiety, both Beys finally gave and were both knocked out of the dish at the exact same time. Kai and Hiromi the looked at each other,smiled,shook hands then went to pick up their Beys.

(...)

"That was amazing guys!" Ying finally bursted out.

"Who would have thought the annoying Hiromi would be on par with Kai?..." Takao muttered. He saw Hiromi get surrounded by a dark aura after what he said and shuddered.

"Anyway...that was a great match you two!" Max exclaimed.

"You've gotten stronger Hiromi." Rei added.

"To be able to go on par with Kai...That's impressive..." Kane complimented.

"Keep it up Hiromi!" Salima cheered and did a thumbs-up. Hiromi smiled and did a thumbs up back.

"Hey guys it's getting late. We should all go home now." Kenny noticed.

"Yeah..." Ying started. "Wait but before we all go, do you guys wanna have dinner at my house?"

"Sure! I'm game!" Takao answered excitedly. Everyone else agreed and that night everyone had a feast at Ying's.

Time Skip

"Man I'm stuffed!" Takao exclaimed.

"Thanks for dinner Ying. It was delicious." Rei complimented. Ying blushed unnoticeably but Salima and Hiromi noticed and smirked. They knew Ying had a long time crush on Rei and often teased her about it in secret however Ying would retaliate by teasing Salima about her crush on Kane and Hiromi about her well-hidden crush on Kai. Everyone else also thanked Ying for dinner and left.

Time Skip

Ying tossed and turned repeatedly that night. She couldn't fall asleep and her thigh ached like hell. Ying finally got up and looked at the time.

"12:00 am...Great..." Ying thought. Then she looked at her thigh and it was glowing with the mark of a wolf claw there. It was in severe pain and she wailed.

At the Hospital

All of Ying's friends burst through the doors of her room all worried and sweating.

"Are you alright Ying?!" Rei asked.

"I'm fine.." She managed to force out and screamed as the mark on her thigh glowed. Her friends noticed then gasped and started to feel pain too. Kai in his chest,Takao on his stomach,Rei on his hand,Max on his shin,Hiromi on her neck,Salima on her wrist,and Kane on his arm. Then they looked at their respective spots where they were hurting and saw marks of their Bit Beasts glowing at the places where they hurt.

"What's going on?!" Kai demanded and winced. All of them screamed while Kenny was trying to figure out something.

"You have all awakened." They heard a voice say. All of them looked towards the window and saw a figure in a black cloak whose face nor body was showing. Suddenly, two hands came out of his cloak. One was holding a jar with 8 red pills and another with 8 blue pills.

"Not another guy in a cloak..." Takao whined.

"It is time...You all choose..." The figure gestured to the jar of red pills first.

"The red pills mean you will all stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes..." Then it gestured to the blue pills.

"The blue pills mean you will wake up thinking this was all a dream and forget everything about this ever happening...including those marks...So choose wisely..." The group was nervous. Who was this man and could they trust him? Find out next time on Bit Beast Saint Chronicles Episode 2: The Awakening.

Aine: That was so cheesy! (faints)

Arata: We are a little rusty in writing so...

Aine: We hope you guys enjoyed! Again constructive criticism is welcomed but please no flamers! Thanks!

Both: See ya next time!


End file.
